Leonardo Mevinlo
' Leonardo Mevinlo' is the son of Taenin, and Meiseses Mevinlo making him a former member of the Kingdom of Gondor, and following his arrival in Lucerne he became a member of House Mevinlo after his father founded the house. Leonardo has one sibling in the form of Mario Mevinlo who died during the Invasion of Westbridge, but before his death the two had been very close, and in fact Leonardo now makes little marks on most of his projects that reflect the sadness he feels over the death of his brother. Leonardo Mevinlo is the leader of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and is known as one of the most effective architects, and designers in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and perhaps Europe. This loyalty and skill were the reasons that he was placed in charge of the Order of the Grey Dragon and since then he has worked efficiently on such projects as the rebuild of Tree Hill, and more recently he has become completely invested in the fortification of Westbridge in order to make sure that William`s plan for the north is successful. Leonardo was born in the Gondor city of Pelagir, but he and his parents left when he was very young due to the threat of constant attacks. The family made there way west, and bypassed the city of Osgiliath and went straight for Minus Tirith. This plan failed when they couldn't move past the thousands of other refugees from Pelagir who had the same idea in mind. Eventually the family gave up and moved further west where they eventually found themselves living in the village of Hurven which was just north of Stormwind. Leonardo Mevinlo spent most of his life as a hired mind who did the bidding of the different Houses when they were looking for some kind of construction project, but he begin to feel the first fruits of his labors when he would go to Stormwind following the building of a large bridge and upon his arrival in Stormwind he was commanded to take part in the Building of the third tier of Stormwind. Despite his skill in taking over the architectural design of the third tier he was unable to find more work in Lucerne due to the increasing failings of Bill Lovie to stimulate construction projects and thus he went north for a time to work in the service of the Divine Lands. During the rise of William Lovie III. in the Journey he would return to Stormwind at the behest of Eddard Starke of whom introduced him to William and this would lead to the founding of the Order of the Grey Dragon. Following the relief of Tree Hill it would be Leonardo that was placed under orders to basically rebuild Tree Hill, and for the project he was given basically complete auntonomy to rebuild the city in the most fortified possible way. History Early History Leonardo Mevinlo was born in the Gondor city of Pelagir, but he and his parents left when he was very young due to the threat of constant attacks. The family made there way west, and bypassed the city of Osgiliath and went straight for Minus Tirith. This plan failed when they couldn't move past the thousands of other refugees from Pelagir who had the same idea in mind. Eventually the family gave up and moved further west where they eventually found themselves living in the village of Hurven which was just north of Stormwind. Growth in Stormwind Leonardo Mevinlo spent most of his life as a hired mind who did the bidding of the different Houses when they were looking for some kind of construction project, but he begin to feel the first fruits of his labors when he would go to Stormwind following the building of a large bridge and upon his arrival in Stormwind he was commanded to take part in the Building of the third tier of Stormwind. Taking over the Build Mercenary Despite his skill in taking over the architectural design of the third tier he was unable to find more work in Lucerne due to the increasing failings of Bill Lovie to stimulate construction projects and thus he went north for a time to work in the service of the Divine Lands. Order of the Grey Dragon Main Article : Order of the Grey Dragon Following the rise of William Lovie III. in the Journey he would return to Stormwind at the behest of Eddard Starke of whom introduced him to William and this would lead to the founding of the Order of the Grey Dragon. Rebuild of Tree Hill Following the relief of Tree Hill it would be Leonardo that was placed under orders to basically rebuild Tree Hill, and for the project he was given basically complete autonomy to rebuild the city in the most fortified possible way. He would bring much of the Order of the Grey Dragon to the city and placed complete control over the construction on himself but he would bring in many of the most skilled of his burgeoning order in order to both assist, and to learn in probably the most autonomous environment they would have for most of their careers. Family Members Taenin Mevinlo - Father Messissis Mevinlo - Mother Mario Mevinlo - Brother Relationships Eddard Starke See Also " Eddard Starke William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Category:People of Gondor Category:Order of the Grey Dragon Category:Atlantian Category:People Category:Human